Star Trek Endeavor: The Mountain
by mmulhollon
Summary: Ender and Petra enjoy their short leave as the Endeavor undergoes repairs till they decided to go hiking up a mountain to discover that it is haunted and injuring anyone that tries to journey up it.


Star Trek Endeavor:

The Mountain

By: Michael Mulhollon

Ender is sitting in a rocking chair with an ice pack between his legs as he held a book shaped computer in his hands and he said, "Captain's Personal Log star date 2342.9, for the last two days Petra, at her own request, and I spent most of our time horse riding. She started to get a liking of horseback riding but I on the other hand keep hurting my crotch and as a result I am now stuck here while she is enjoying herself while I try to HEAL myself. On top of that when we try to cook our food instead of using the replicators she is most promising in the kitchen as well when I on the other hand am only good at making microwave meals. Even though I have my short comings and my desire NOT to ride horse back again at least Petra is happy, or I should say, happier since the incident on our last mission on board the USS Challenger." Petra rode by on her horse and said out loud, "Ender's a wimp!" Ender quickly covered up the microphone on the log as Petra continued riding as she laughed when Ender scowled at her. Ender removed his hand and said, "Ignore that background noise. I called Nikolai on the status of the repairs of the Endeavor and he told me that the ship should be repaired by three days the latest. He told me it will be completed sooner but is not sure of the time frame. I did not tell him but I believe he wants to build a reputation like Chief Engineer Scott on the Enterprise as a miracle worker. I did not tell him this of course cause I know he will try to deny it. So as I sit here, with an ice pack on my crotch, I am taking the time to find something else that me and Petra can do or go before we head back to the Endeavor and I think I have found something that should interest her very much as I am." Petra trotted up on her horse and stopped by the front porch and said, "You still messing with your personal log?" Ender closed the log and sat it beside him and said, "Not anymore." Petra tried to hide her laugh but couldn't and she said, "You still look funny with that ice pack between your legs." Ender did not looked amused and he said sarcastically, "Ha, ha, very funny." Petra looked at him seriously and said, "Do you still have those nightmares?" Ender looked serious as well and he said, "Yes, but I am not worried by them anymore. It's not like people can reach out from another world or from the dead." Petra got off her horse and patted before feeding the horse an apple and said, "So you are not going to do what Mazar Packham does and Speak for the Dead?" Ender replied, "After what he and Graff did and having me nearly wipe out the Formics thinking it was a game? No, I am not going to allow myself to be more related to them in anyway." Petra replied, "I understand." She pulled the reins of the horse and said, "I am going to put the horse away and..." Ender cut in excitedly, "Oh I almost forgot! I have a new idea of what we can do for the next couple of days before we go back!" Petra looked at him puzzled and said, "And what is that?" Ender said, "I think its better to show you." Petra tied the horse up to the railing and stood behind Ender to see, on the laptop he pulled out, the inside of a cave and it flipped to different views of what appears to be a mountain as people walked around admiring the scenery as an advertiser said, "Come enjoy the caves of Mt. Tula! These amazing caves were burrowed by the lava flows of this extinct volcano making stunning views that have astounded everyone that come to enjoy with their families and you will too! Just call the number on the bottom to enjoy these amazing sites and create memories that last a lifetime!" Ender said, "So, what do you think?" Petra looked at him puzzled and said, "You want to journey underneath a mountain of solid rock looking through caves?" Ender said, "And an amazing view of the coast and harbor behind the mountain and below, or weren't you watching?" Petra scowled and punched him on the shoulder as Ender make a weak cry and Petra said, "I was watching doofus. I'm just making sure we are not being cheated on since you told me this will take the last of our leave days here." Ender said, "Don't worry, I throughly checked them and the mountain and it is legit." Petra smiled and said happily, "Good! Then we will go tomorrow?" Ender smiled and said, "If that is what you want, yes." Petra hurriedly walked down the steps and untied the horse and said, "Then go ahead and get our stuff ready when I put the horse away and clean him up before I join you!" Ender said, "You got it!" Petra then guided the horse to the stable as Ender closed the computer, took his ice pack off and awkwardly got up from his chair as he made his way inside the house.

Petra came through the front door bare foot as she left her boots outside the door with the front of her jeans almost caked with mud. Petra said to herself, "I hope Ender doesn't see me." Ender called out, "Nice jeans!" Petra scowled as she leaned to her left and looked past the living room to see Ender looking at her with hiking bags laid across the table smiling at her. Petra said sarcastically, "Says someone who has to wear an ice pack on his crotch cause he doesn't know how to ride a horse properly!" Ender said, "Ugh." And he finished packing both their bags. Petra said, "Do we have everything for the trip?" Ender replied, "I packed everything that any ordinary hiker packs before climbing up a mountain, with the exception of climbing gear. I read on the site that they provide that stuff when we get there." Petra said, "That's good to hear." She undid the first two buttons on her blouse as Ender watched in wonder and she stood walked up the first couple of steps before leaning towards his direction and said, "Endy, I am going into the shower and you ARE going to join me." Ender stammered and said, "I'll wait till after you." Petra replied, "I am using the last of the water." They both stared at each other as Petra smiled at him and Ender eventually smiled as well and suddenly Petra ran up the stairs as Ender gave chase.

The alarm went off the next morning waking Ender up and looked and felt the bed to notice Petra is no longer with him. He then heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom and Ender jumped up and ran to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. Ender yelled, "Petra are you all right?" Petra replied, "No I'm not." Ender twisted and pulled the door knob really hard till the knob broke off in his hand. Ender threw the knob down and kicked the door open with one kick and saw Petra standing in front of a mirror with her back to him as her hair stood straight up on her head like spike hair as he stumbled back in shock and tried to keep himself from laughing. Petra said upsettingly, "Look at this! This is a disaster!" She turned to him as she pointed to her hair looking very upset as Ender tried desperately to keep himself from laughing and Petra said, "What am I going to do? I look like a Parmanian Gerbal with a bad hair day!" Ender said, "Well...ah." She turned back at the mirror and tried patting and flattening her hair down but it came right back up as she let out a sigh and Ender said, "Why don't you just wet a towel with our remaining water and wrap it around your hair?" Petra looked at him as she pointed at her hair and said, "Really? You think that is going to work with something like this?" Ender replied with a "Duh" expression and said, "It should." Petra sighed and said, "Fine." She tried hand combing her hair back but her hair went back up and she looked at Ender with an exasperated expression and said, "Ugh!" And Ender laughed heartedly as she reached down for the nearest towel. Ender said, "I'm going to go ahead and pack our bags in the shuttle." Petra mumbled in agreement and Ender left while laughing lightly at himself.

Once Ender got dressed he got all their bags and brought them downstairs, along with there hiking bags, and took them to the shuttle. When he came back inside he went back upstairs and back into their bedroom but stopped suddenly as he was taken aback by seeing Petra standing naked as she changed and he quickly turned behind the door frame and looked away. Petra continued to get dressed and she said, "Don't be surprised since you broke the bathroom door. Plus it's not like you never saw me naked before." Ender blushed and he said, "I'll notify Guest Services about the damage before we leave." He went back down stairs and pulled out the phone and made the call. When he finished he turned around to see Petra coming down the stairs with a white top, shorts and hiking boots and she said, "Ready?" Ender replied, "Ready." And they both left the house as Ender closed the door behind him for the final time.

The shuttle flew from the house, across the plains till it reached the base of Mt. Tula and landed outside a lodge. Once Ender shut down all systems he and Petra picked up their backpacks and left the shuttle and saw only one other shuttle in the lot. Petra said, "I guess we must be early." Ender said, "Or this is it." They both went inside the lodge to make their reservations as they reached the reception desk and gave her their names. The receptionist said, "Are you two going up the mountain?" Ender replied, "That's the plan. How come so few people showed up?" The receptionist looked surprised and said, "Oh, I'm sure more will arrive!" She then pointed to her left where the lunge charts are and three people, that look like a film crew, were sitting and the receptionist said, "If you would just wait there you're hiking leader will be with you shortly. Is there anything else I can do with you?" Ender replied, "No we're fine, Thank You." Ender and Petra walked into the lounge and one of the camera crew looked up at Ender in wonder, pointed at him and said, "Hey sir, do I know you?" Ender looked confused as well as Petra and he said, "No, I don't believe we've met." The second cameraman looked at his comrade and said with annoyance, "Oh come on Phil, you always say that to anyone!" He then looked at Ender and Petra and said, "Sorry, my buddy here always have these hunches about seeing celebrities wherever we go." Ender replied, "That's okay. What are you here and how come nobody else showed up?" The cameraman replied, "We represent the local news WCKW. I'm Cope and my hunch buddy is Phil and the reporter that is busy with her hair is Suzy Cole. We are here to clarify if the rumors are true about this mountain." Ender and Petra looked at each other puzzled and Petra said, "What ru..." A male voice said, "Well it looks like everyone is here!" They all looked up to see a man fully dressed in hiking gear standing right before them.

Their guide gave them a safety briefing and gave them a map and int over all the routes and scenery that they will pass or venture on their own. The guide said, "Is there any questions before we get started?" Petra said, "Ron, what are the rumors about this mountain?" Ron (the guide) said, "Well..." Phil cut in, "People say this mountain is haunted by ghosts of the miners who died there mining minerals and jewels." Ender laughed whole heartedly and said, "A haunted mountain? Never heard that before. Always houses and mansions but never a mountain." Ron looked worried and said, "It is more of a myth, nothing to concern about. After all, no one has died on these tours." Suzy said, "That's true but their have been people injured due to unexplained cave inns." Ron said, "Cave inns happen in areas that are unstable and you can almost never predict when they happen in these parts." Petra said, "It is not really a concern for us. We have been through situations that were more than just cave inns." Ron said, "In that case lets start going on an adventure!" They all went outside where an open bus is waiting for them and they got onboard and started the ride up to the start point of the hike.

Ender and Petra sat at the back holding each other's sides as they enjoyed the view outside while the news team is irritating the guide. Ender said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Petra replied, "Yes. You heard him say no one is killed and all the injuries were due to caves that are unstable. We will just watch we are going and avoid them." Ender held her closer as he smiled and said, "Well all right then." They kissed romantically till then noticed one of the camera men looked at them and they stopped and Ender said, "First then we got to do is get away form them and have some privacy." Petra smiled at him and said, "Couldn't agree with you more." They both smiled at each other and laughed and Ender said, "Oh and I almost forgot! We should be taking pictures!" Petra said, "Good thing I brought a camera." She pulled her camera out as well as Ender and they both took pictures and selfies as they made their way to the start point where the bus stopped and they disembarked.

Ron told them the time the bus will be leaving and they are not to be late. Ron turned to Ender and Petra and said, "Are you sure you two don't want to follow us?" Ender and Petra both sense that Ron wanted them to follow him so he won't be alone with the news crew but they have to ignore his plea. Petra made a sad face and said, "Sorry, but we like to enjoy this experience by ourselves." Ender laughed as he joined hands with Petra and they left on their own and heard the sadness from Ron's voice when the news crew started following him. They both looked up at the mountain and they both noticed something familiar about it. Petra said, "Does it remind you of something?" Ender said, "No." And they continued hiking up the mountain.

The path looked treacherous but to Ender and Petra it was not as bad as it looks as they climbed/hiked their way to one of the entrances of the caves. It was dark inside that Ender turned on his flashlight and Petra followed beside him as they entered the cave. They looked at the walls and surroundings and admired the view of all the rock formations and they noticed drawings on the walls that were cared either by stones or an object able to break through the rocks. Ender said, "I thought the guide said the only people that were here were the miners?" Petra said, "They probably were made by the miners. They probably did this either on their breaks or were just entertaining themselves while they worked." They continued on till Petra stopped and looked with a look of shock and Ender said, "What is it?" Petra said, "I though I heard whispering." Silence and Ender said, "I don't hear anything." Petra said, "You're right, I might just be imagining it since its quiet down here." They continued forward into the darkness and partially lite path.

They walked till they reached a point where all the tunnels converged and they heard the voices of the reporter and guide and Ender and Petra can tell that the reporter was tearing a new one at the guide by hearing the stress in their voices. They both smiled with amusement and they continued their journey forward to find the view overlooking the bay. As they continued walking they saw the tunnel was getting brighter and brighter and they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Petra hurriedly moved towards it as Ender tried to follow close behind till they reached the end where the view outside was carved out of the stone wall in a large square. Ender and Petra stood along the side with Ender's arm wrapped around her waist as she leaned on him and watch the sunset. Petra said, "It is so beautiful." Ender said, "Yes, but not as beautiful as you." She looked at him and they both smiled and kissed. When it began to get dark Ender said, "Lets find a place to sleep for the night." Petra said, "The guide said they built areas along the tunnel where we could sleep." They walked alongside the viewing area as it extended along the mountain till they found an entrance to a small room where the sides and roof have metal platting. Ender and Petra passed the man made entrance and setup a heater and sleeping bag and prepared to eat their packed meals. After they ate they went to bed with Petra cuddled up against Ender and he said, "Are you enjoying the trip?" Petra smiled up at him and replied, "Anywhere I go with you I will always enjoy it." They both kissed passionately before they went to sleep.

The next morning they cleaned up and they went back to the bay view to watch the sunrise holding in each other's arms before they continued their journey through the tunnels. They found a bright blue light ahead and they followed it till they found a spring where the water is a neon light blue color. They both looked and wowed in astonishment when Petra said, "I wonder if we can drink from it?" Ender said, "I don't think so." He pointed to the signs that are posted to the right side that they can't drink or swim and Petra sighed and said, "Well, at least we can take pictures." After they took a couple of pictures they continued onward as the tunnel began to move upwards in a steep sloop that they have to use their hands to pull themselves up. Petra said, "Boy, this is what I call a workout!" They continued as Ender helped Petra climb over some difficult rocks till they saw light at the end of the tunnel and Ender said with a sigh of relief, "Thank god." As they reached the exit they sat down and took a breather and drank water before they continued.

They walked through the rocky terrain till they reached a flat black dirt area that them a higher view of the bay and the coastline to their left. Petra said, "Wow, this view is even better than the other one!" They dropped their bags and they stood there holding hands as they admired the view till they heard a woman scream behind them. They both ran in the direction where the scream was coming from and they found the news crew standing around a hole on the ground and they do not see Ron anywhere. Ender yelled, "What happened? Where's Ron?" Phil said, "He fell down the hole!" Suzy said crazily, "He didn't fall, something grabbed him!" Cope said calmly, "Nothing grabbed him, the ground just gave way." Suzy yelled, "The ground did not just give way, I saw it! Two hands just popped out of the ground, grabbed both his ankles and pulled him down!" Cope said, "Well I didn't see it." Phil said, "Neither did I." Ender got on his knees and looked down the dark hole and yelled down the hole, "Ron are you all right?" No response and Ender yelled, "Ron!" Petra said, "He must be really hurt and can't respond." Ender then got up and went to get his backpack and pulled out a climbing rope as Phil looked and said, "What are you doing?" Ender replied, "I'm going down there to get him of course." Petra helped Ender secure the rope around a large boulder before Ender secured himself with his climbing gear, helmet with headset and a flash light and Cope said, "Are you serious? He's probably dead from that fall!" Ender said, "Dead or not he's coming out." Petra said calmly, "Be careful." Ender smiled at her and replied, "You know I will." They both kissed as Ender stood on the edge and Suzy said, "Wait! What's your name?" Phil already started to get the camera recording and Ender sighed and said, "Andrew Wiggin." Before any of the news crew responded Ender began rappelling down the howl with his flash light turned on.

Ender rapplled down the narrow tunnel that led down as he lowered himself. He felt the solid rock about him and Ender said to himself that it is not possible that a person cannot drag Ron down here, though he felt as though someone is watching him as he looked down into the black abyss. He kept working his way down the dark tunnel till some rocks came out on the side and Ender flinched as he thought he saw a hand. Petra said (through static), "Ender are you all right?" Ender replied, "Yes, so far I can't see the bottom and by the looks of it there is no way a person can pull him down here. I can barely hear you through the static. I'll make my reports whenever I can so you know I am all right." He then heard a faint sound of pick axes and digging below and Ender worked his way down till all of a sudden the sounds stopped. Ender kept looking straight down but still sees nothing and he says to himself, "This is way too weird. Petra I heard the sound of pick axes and what I believe to be shovels digging as if there are minders down here, but then suddenly the sounds stopped. I'm still moving downwards and hopefully I'll reach the bottom soon." He kept moving downwards till all of a sudden an arm shot out in front of him and a loud crook sound is heard from the wall.

Ender was able to dodge the outstretched hand as it looked dry and wilted and Ender pivoted and kicked at it and the arm snapped and dangled lazily. There is a loud cry of pain and the arm puled back into the solid earth and Ender breathed heavily and barely hears Petra calling his name through the headset and he said, "Don't pull me up I'm fine. A wilted humanoid arm came out of the wall and tried to grab me but I managed to break it and it went back into the side of the tunnel and there was a loud scream but I see no one. Still moving downward." Ender continued down the tunnel but only for a few moments the he finally saw the bottom and he said, "I see the bottom. Just give me a couple of minutes." He reached the bottom and as he looked around the tunnel it is big enough to fit a two lane highway in circumference and he noticed a lot of mining equipment around and a small rail on his right side. Ender called out, "Ron can you hear me?" There is no reply and Ender looked behind and not too far it was a dead end. Ender sighed and said, "It looks like there is only one way. I'm heading east through what appears to be the area where the miners dug." He walked looking around and saw a lot of abandoned mining equipment and then her saw a half sawed QVC pipe running down the right side song the wall elevated to his head. He looked into the pipe and saw a dark liquid sitting inside it and he said, "I found a half sawed pipe line running along the wall and it has oil in it. Probably used as the miners light while they worked." Ender then went through his pockets and found a box of matches, pulled one out and lite it before he dropped it into the pipe and with a whoosh sound the while pipe was lit.

Ender could see the tunnel in front of him and he turned off his light and looked amazed by the length of the tunnel and other tunnel branches to the left and right sides. Ender said, "I have lit the pipeline and I see a maze of tunnels. This could take quite awhile." He walked forward until he stepped on something and looked down and saw a compass that appears very new. He picked it up and looked at the back and saw Ron's name. He looked back down and saw the ground was disturbed and it continue forward as if someone was dragged and Ender said, "I found Ron's compass and what appears to be drag marks. I'm following the path and hopefully I'll find him soon and whoever has taken him." Ender followed the drag marks that continue straight passing all the other tunnels. As Ender continued he passed through shops, living quarters, offices and other rooms that are built in the tunnel by the miners. Ender said, "I discovered tunneled out areas that are turned into living quarters, places to eat, etc." All of a sudden he heard the sound of something that is moving down the tracks and Ender looked back in shock and saw a mine cart pulling up to him with a baby doll laying on top of a pile of coals with a shovel inside. Ender walked up with caution and picked up the dirty, worn doll and he said, "A mini cart rolled up and a baby doll was inside. This is way too weird." Ender was about to put it back when all of a sudden the doll's head turned to him and said, "Buried alive, buried alive." Ender cried out in shock and dropped the doll and he said, "Geez!" Ender walked away from the cart and continued forward till the drag marks turned left into a tunneled room which to Ender looks like a small police station. The inside was covered in wood with dirty/moldy couch with a walkup window with no glass but wooden bars. Ender looked inside and saw the office was a mess as if people were in a hurry.

He then walked down the short corridor to the left of the office and looked through each of the five rooms passing the office. The first one looked like the armory but it was empty even though some shell casings are littered on the floor. The second room looked like a room used for interrogation and then the next rooms he looked through appear to be jail cells unto the last one there was an occupant inside sitting on the floor, slumped over and against the back wall. Ender took a closer look and saw that he was wearing a hiking guide's uniform and Ender said cautiously, "Mr. Ron?" There was a moan and Ender said excitedly, "I found Mr. Ron! Don't worry, I'm going to get you out!" Ender headed straight to the office and he looked through the desks, draws, floor, etc. to find the keys but was unsuccessful. He went back to the cell and looked around but still couldn't find them or anything to break the metal cell gate and Ender grew frustrated. Ender said, as he kicked the lock, "Damnit!" As soon as he kicked the lock to the cell gate the gate flew open breaking one of the locks. Ender looked in shock temporarily and went inside the cell and checked Ron's pulse before lifting him on his shoulder to carry and Ender said, "Okay Mr. Ron we're on our way back." Ron yelped, "We can't! They are watching us!" Ender tried to hold on to him as he squirmed on his shoulder and Ender said, "Mr. Ron you are in shock, everything is all right." Ron yelped and squirmed, "NO! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE ARE ALL..." Ender slammed the side of Ron's head against the metal bars knocking him out and Ender said to himself, "Man he went section 8." He carried Ron to the front of the police station till Ender heard a sound outside. Ender looked outside and saw what appears to be a miner and he was stumbling away from them all the while moaning. He stopped and turned to Ender's direction and Ender turned back inside away from the zombie miner's eye sight.

There was only moaning for a few seconds as the miner stood there and looked around before it continued in the direction where Ender came from. Ender looked back out and saw the miner moving away and Ender looked with a grim expression and said, "I have to find another way out." Ender then carried Ron further down the tunnel and said, "It looks like I have to head further east. Petra if you can hear me find another entrance somewhere on the East side of the mountain and wait for me." Ender continued down the tunnel till he noticed there are less and less bunkers and stores and the path narrowed. Ender said, "We must be heading into one of their mines." He continued till the tunnel was just narrow enough for two people and the path was lit by torches on each side. Ender said, "It looks as if someone is expecting us with these lit torches, plus the path is too narrow for miners to use to enter and exit their work area." He continued onward till he heard voices and Ender looked forward and back trying to find out where the voices are coming from, but he couldn't tell as the voices echoed and Ender looked frustrated till suddenly the voices stopped. Ender looked a little fearful but shook his head and continued forward for a few yards till he saw an opening to a larger room. Ender said, "It looks like I found the place where this path is leading to." As he emerged from the tunnel he saw a large room in a form of a circle and a high ceiling with nothing inside except the room was ringed with lit torches and Ender said, "I'm now in what appears to be a meeting room of sorts." Then there is a series of humming sounds and Ender looked around the room but could not find the source of the sounds till all of a sudden people emerged from the walls in worn or torn clothes and their bodies and faces are filthy, wilted or sullen.

Ender looked around for another exit as the way they came in became blocked off and Ender pulled out his phaser and said, "Why are you trying to hurt us?" They continued to move closer and Ender said, "Are you all actually that soul less that you would want to kill in order to satisfy yourselves?" The zombie miners outstretched their hands or stubby arms at Ender as he raised his phaser and pointed it at them when suddenly they stopped moving. A soft female voice said, "We do not wish to kill, only to scare intruders away." Ender replied, "Then prove it by backing away." The zombie miners stumbled back till they were consumed by the surrounding wall. There was a sort pause when the voice echoed in the room, "Why are you not running away?" Ender looked around and said, "I want to understand why you are scaring people away when they come up the mountain." The voice replied, "We want to live in peace, this is our home." Ender said, "But up till today no one has entered the mines, let alone know anyone is living inside the mountain." The voice said, "And we must keep it that way." The walls started to move again and Ender pointed to the roof of the room and said, "If I fire this phaser this room will cave in and I have friends outside who will do anything to find out what happened including crawling all over the inside of this mountain." The wall stopped moving and the voice said, "Then all hope is lost." Ender said, "No it's not. Pleas tell me the real reason why you don't want anyone near the mines." The torch lights went out and it was pitch black inside the room.

Suddenly the room lighted up to what look like stars along the rounded ceiling and Ender looked in amazement when one of the lights flew at him and moved about in front of him and Ender put away his phaser and sat Ron down as he cupped his bands around the light. The light made two bright pulses and others appeared from the ceiling and surrounded Ender when the one in Ender's hands tickled him and it transformed into a fairy like figure covered in blue light. The fairy flew out of his hands and it hovered right in front of his face before it flew up along with the stars surrounding Ender to the ceiling where they were before. The torches then relit and the same voice said, "What is your name?" Ender replied, "Andrew Wiggin." The voice said, "Mr. Wiggin, you now understand why we don't want anyone visiting the mountain." Ender said, "Yes. I represent the United Federation of Planets and I can guarantee you that this mountain will be quarantined so that no one will harm these lifeforms or you until you ask us for our help." The voice said, "Thank You Mr. Wiggin. We hope the this will bring us peace under the mountain and you will keep your word." Ender said, "I will. I swear." In front of him a new passageway opened up and daylight appeared at the other end of the tunnel and the voice said, "You may go, and bring us peace." Ender said, "Thank You." Ender picked up Ron over his shoulder again and walked towards the passageway, but just before he entered he turned and made one last look at the dots of light along the dark ceiling before turning away and made his way down the tunnel until he reached the daylight.

Once Ender exited the tunnel he looked around and noticed he is at the side of the mountain facing inland and then he heard Petra calling for him. He looked up and saw her making her way down while further behind the news crew followed her but hesitated as they tried to climb down. He set Ron down just before Petra jumped into his arms and kissed him and she looked at him worriedly and said, "I could barely hear what you were saying! What happened down there?" Ender saw the news crew approaching and Ender said sat Petra down and said, "We'll talk about it later. Take care of Ron. I had to knock him out because he was starting to act crazy." When the news crew approached Petra pulled out her communicator and began talking as Ender stepped up to the news crew and told them from now on the entire mountain is quarantined by Starfleet regulations and there will be no more hiking or any other trips up the mountain and Petra came up behind him as Ron moaned and groaned behind her and she said, "He's coming around and I checked his vitals, he should be fine." Ender said, "Then we better leave or else we will be stuck here all night with this news crew." Petra laughed and said, "Couldn't agree with you more." They both walked quickly down the mountain as the news crew were distracted by Ron as he got up and was again bombarded by questions.

Once they reached their shuttle Ender setup a secure channel on a monitor to the left of his console to Starfleet Command. When it was secured Ender sent a message notifying them about what happened on Mt. Tula, the undead mining colony and the fairy lifeforms that reside within the mountain and he took the liberty and notified the news crew that were there that the mountain is quarantined. Ender signed off and sent the voice recorded message as Petra started up the shuttle and she said, "Would you mind telling me what happened in there?" And Ender told her about the fairy's and what happened in the tunnels as the shuttle took off. As the shuttle flew into space towards the Endeavor, Ender and Petra took turns to pilot the shuttle while they changed back into their blue uniforms. Once they've changed Petra noticed Ender with a look of excitement on his face and she said, "I see you're eager to get back to the ship." Ender replied, "Out of all the things I have done from being a platoon commander in Battle School to commanding a starship, I actually found something that I actually enjoy." As Ender concentrated on flying the shuttle Petra looked at him and smiled.

The shuttle flew towards the rear of the Endeavor as it orbited the planet and the shuttle landed in the shuttle bay where Nikolai stood waiting for them. The side door of the shuttle opened and Ender and Petra stepped out with their bags in tow and Nikolai smiled and said, "How was it?" Ender smiled at him and said, "It was worth it." Petra said, "Except riding a horse." Nikolai held back his laughter and said, "I'll have the ensigns carry your bags to your quarters." He waved to the two ensigns standing behind and they came and picked up both Ender and Petra's bags and Nikolai said, "Now if you don't mind captain, I got a Trans-warp core to prime." He smiled at both Ender and Petra before he walked away and Ender and Petra entered the nearest turbo lift before the doors closed. Ender said, "Bridge." The turbo lift began to move and Petra said, "I hope we can do this again sometime." Ender sighed and said, "Unfortunately not for a while because we are supposed to go deep space exploration." Petra frowned and said, "Why are we exploring deep space when we have problems here with this Serenity, Khan and Julius?" Ender said, "I don't know, maybe they are trying to keep us safe since Julius did mention Peter is looking for me." Petra looked at him with an angry expression and said, "More the reason to keep you here! You have fought against Achilles and Julius and trained alongside Khan, you know how they think and you can stop them! You are a valuable asset as I am and they should be using us to help hunt them down!" Ender said, "Halt turbo lift!" Ender faced Petra and held both her hands to his chest and said, "Petra we had this conversation before, let alone you know I don't like to be used as a tool." Petra said, "Ender this is not like that. These people threaten to destroy the Federation and cripple Zhargosia. They are not like the Formics and the Federation is nowhere near like the I.F. You must persuade them that we can help." Ender said, "Petra, I've requested this." Petra pulled her hands away and looked confused and said, "What?" Ender said, "I'm sorry that I have just lied to you but I did request this assignment for deep space exploration." Petra said, "Why?" Ender looked down and away as Petra put both her hands on his shoulders and turned him around and she said, "Ender, tell me." Ender's cheeks grew red and he said, "I requested this because I am scared." Petra looked at him sadly and said, "Ender..." Ender shook his head and said, "I'm scared for myself, you and all our friends. I thought that if we go deep in space and can't find us then Julius, Khan and Peter won't have a reason to harm anyone and they have to come to deep space to look for us." Petra kissed Ender as she embraced him before letting go and Ender said, "Turbo lift resume." The turbo lift moved and Petra said, "Ender that is thoughtful, but do you think this is an excuse just to get away?" Ender said, "I know it does, but everyone else don't have to carry the last survivor of a civilization that is destroyed and find a new home." The turbo lift doors opened and they entered the bridge.

Joachim left the command chair and stood at attention and said, "Captain on the bridge!" Ender said, "As you were." Joachim then sat on the helm and said, "How was your leave sir?" Ender sat in his chair and said, "Couldn't be better. Status report." Joachim said, "All systems are normal and functioning properly. All engines are online and Nikolai is conducting one more check on the Trans-warp drive before its available." A female Deltan yeoman walked up to Ender and gave him a tablet and Ender said, "That's fine, just as long he is finished with an hour before our departure. What is this yeoman?" The yeoman said, "New orders sir." Ender looked confused as he looked at the tablet for a few moments then signed it and gave it back to the yeoman. Ender then pressed a button on his armrest and stood up as the touchscreen came up and down in front of him. He touched the right screen and expanded it to read the ship's status and saw the stations highlighted green with only one (Trans-warp drive) that is highlighted yellow. He made the screen small again and he touched (twice) the top middle screen and all the screens changed into one large star chart with Starbase 11 and their position in the middle. Petra came up to his right side and said, "New course captain?" Ender replied, "Yes." He put his right index finger on their position and he dragged his finger to the left and the star chart moved until he pulled his finger back a little causing the chart to stop moving and Ender double tapped it on the spot and Petra said, "So we are going to the border of the Talarian Republic?" Ender replied, "Yes and as you can see there are numerous gaps of uncharted space and planets we need to look at and assist in building Starbase 214 before we head out past the Talarian Republic." Petra replied, "Yes captain." And she headed back to her station. Nikolai's face then appeared on the top left corner and he said, "Captain, just want to notify you that Trans-warp drive is at your command." Ender saw the yellow light under Trans-warp drive turn green and the whole outline on the ship above flashed green and Ender said, "Thank You chief, assume your station and prepare to get underway." Nikolai said, "Aye sir." His image disappeared and Ender moved back and sat in his chair and pressed a button and all the touch screens retracted. Joachim said, "Helm ready sir." Petra said, "All stations report ready and awaiting further orders captain." Ender said, "Do we have clearance from Starbase 11?" Comms replied, "Yes sir and they wish us good luck." Ender said, "Send them my condolences." Joachim looked down at his station and said, "Confirm heading sir?" Ender replied, "Confirmed, towards the edge of Federation space and future Starbase 214." Joachim said, "Aye sir. Speed?" Ender leaned back in his chair and closed his armrests and said, "Lets see what she can do. Full Trans-warp power." Joachim smiled as did Petra and he said, "Yes sir." He pressed a few buttons as everyone else on the bridge closed their armrests over them and Joachim said, "Trans-warp at your command sir." The computer voice in the speakers said, "Full power." Ender smiled and said, "Execute." The USS Endeavor pulled away from Starbase 11 and headed out to space passing a Constitution and Kelvin class starships before going into Trans-warp, leaving a streak of blue and red behind it.


End file.
